huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rarotonga
Rarotonga was a tribe from Survivor: Cook Islands. The original incarnation was a physically strong and strategically connected unit. At the dissolve, Raro lost a number of challenges, but the original members and their new allies had the power. Once the original castaways decided to mutiny, the tribe was stronger, winning more immunity challenges. Their tribe colour was blue. Members Original Members *Alexis, who was able to scheme her way to the end of Survivor: Panama despite her whole alliance being picked off. *Katniss, who was one of the dominant members of the Ometepe Alliance that crumbled during the merge of Survivor: Redemption Island. *Kayla, who was aligned with original Bayoneta members during Survivor: Panama but was voted out at the Double Tribal Council following a switch. *Leo, a loyal ally originally from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur who was one of the first targets by the opposition due to his physical strength and dominance. *Liamm, the owner of an indie record music store in California. Post Tribe Dissolve Members *Alexis *Brooklyn, a retail store worker for a women's clothing brand. *Carter, a high school football coach from Nashville, Tennessee. *Jack, apart of the Ogakor tribe during Survivor: The Australian Outback that, come the merge, were down in numbers after an unfortunate rock draw. *Lea, a fun loving scientist, who majors in chemistry. *Liamm *Marisa, a college student currently studying to become a primary school teacher. *Tommy, a high school PE teacher from Sacramento, California. Post-Mutiny Members *Brooklyn *Carter *Jack Tribe History The blue Rarotonga tribe was formed on Day 1, consisting of Panama castaways Alexis and Kayla, Redemption Island castaway Katniss, San Juan Del Sur castaway Leo and newbie Liamm. Alexis and Kayla actually worked together during Survivor: Panama and had a strong friendship prior to the Cook Islands. They immediately formed a partnership and need a third number for their Final Three. They saw Leo as the strongest on the tribe and a valuable player. None of these alliances were fully tested because the Rarotonga tribe won all four immunity challenges they had together. On Day 12, a tribe dissolve occurred. Alexis and Liamm remained on Rarotonga and were joined by Puka Puka members Marisa and Jack, Manihiki members Lea and Carter, Aitutaki members Brooklyn and Tommy. Alexis and Liamm, as original Raro members, wanted to stick together to gain power with their original allies come the merge. They brought along Brooklyn and Carter, who were newbies and floating to stay safe. This left Jack, Marisa, Tommy and Lea in the minority, although a 4-4 tie was the most realistic case. Raro lost the first immunity challenge as a new tribe, where Aitutaki got to kidnap and save a member from tribal council. They chose Jack. At tribal council, Marisa, Tommy and Lea voted for Alexis but Alexis and Liamm's alliance voted out Marisa. Jack was devastated when he returned to find his number was lost. When Raro lost the second time in a row, Jack, Tommy and Lea were sitting ducks. To try and better the alliances position, each member went searching for a Hidden Immunity Idol. The majority alliance saw them scrambling and ran around the island as well to ensure they had total control. Jack found the idol, giving him some power, although he didn't tell any of his allies. At tribal council, Jack, Tommy and Lea voted for Liamm but the majority voted out Tommy. Even though he had an idol, Jack decided to hold off on playing it until the target was on him. Unfortunately for his alliance, things got worse when Carter decided to purposefully throw the challenge after being told to by his alliance. Alexis and Liamm, as the only original Raro members on the tribe, was dumbstruck with how naive Carter and Brooklyn were. However, they were glad that the targets weren't them and they could eventually return to the original Raro alliance. Jack was not willing to play his idol for Lea, campaigning to Carter and Brooklyn instead to flip. At tribal council, Jack and Lea voted for Alexis but it was no use and Lea was eliminated, leaving Jack at the bottom of the tribe with an idol. On the tribe of five, Jack was at the bottom and isolated against the alliance of four. However, none of them knew he possessed an idol and was certain that if the tribe was to lose again, he would have to play it. This was not the case because Rarotonga won their first immunity challenge together on Day 18. This tribe of five did not last much longer because on Day 20, a mutiny was offered to every castaway. The castaways were told at the end of 5 seconds, they could mutiny or remain on their switched tribe. Alexis and Liamm saw this as the perfect chance to prematurely return to the original Raro members. The post-mutiny Rarotonga tribe was only three members; Brooklyn, Carter and Jack. Back at camp, Brooklyn and Carter were angry and felt like Alexis and Liamm were using them. Jack agreed with them and promised that if they all made the merge, he would bring the two of them to his alliance with Rachel and William. The trio won the remaining two immunity challenges they had as a tribe. On Day 25, Rarotonga and Aitutaki merged, with Brooklyn and Carter willing to take revenge over their former allies. Trivia *Rarotonga is one of four tribes in Survivor history to have none of its members from its original inception to be apart of the tribe post-mutiny. This happened following Alexis and Liamm's choice to mutiny on Day 20. **Other tribes with this feat are Casaya from Survivor: Panama, Aitutaki from Survivor: Cook Islands and Viedma from Survivor: Argentina. Category:Tribe Category:Cook Islands Tribes